Sing me my heart back
by Lythtis
Summary: A whole story of songfics! i'm just literally bored.
1. Shock and Rock

Sing me my heart back  
  
A/N: This is my second songfic. (first to be published) and it's probably gonna turn out corny, so I'm not even gonna try and explain.  
  
Nobody (not even the song) belongs to me or was created within my tiny little insignificant but yet in still unique mind, except for the story, which is originally created by me. ^-^ See? I did do something!  
  
Note to readers, they are in their 6th year at Hogwarts. Okay, you're on your own now.  
  
Chapter 1-Shock and Rock  
  
"What the hell do you mean there's gonna be a muggle competition in our school?" shouted Draco halfway across the great hall, which still wasn't great enough to conceal his yelling.  
"It's not our fault, Draco," Goyle said defensively, "our Muggle- Studies teacher suggested that if we want to understand the way 'their' minds work, we should also try to host competitions such as theirs."  
"But we are ABOVE that!" he nearly shrieked, causing other students to turn around and see what the commotion was about. "How dare they even think about disgracing us with such a humiliation!"  
"How about we just eat breakfast and go to Herbology?" Crabbe suggested, trying his best to calm his friend down.  
"But this is still absurd!" his rage was at it's highest at the moment, "I will report this to-"  
"Excuse me, Mr. Malfoy," Snape had just appeared behind him, with a very patient expression on his face, "what seems to be the problem?"  
"We are hosting a Muggle competition!"  
"And your point is?" Snape raised an eyebrow as if to challenge him to continue.  
"It's a muggle competition!" he spat in his face.  
"Continue to shout like that at me and it will be a docking points or a weeks worth of detention competition for you, Mr. Malfoy," Snape said coolly.  
"But-" Draco tried countering.  
"No buts Mr. Malfoy," Snape interrupted him yet again. Lately he had been very tired at how obnoxious this spoiled little blonde had been. Now was his chance to put the twerp back in his proper place. "Come to my office tomorrow evening at 7pm, where your detention will take place."  
"What?" Draco jumped out of his chair, looking at his head of house in disbelief. He was a MALFOY. Malfoys DON'T get DETENTION. "You can't do that!"  
Snape spun around on his heel to look at the trembling boy in the face with a very cool expression. "I can, and I just did."  
"But-"  
"Continue this conversation any longer and it will be house points next, Mr. Malfoy."  
Draco stared at him for a little longer, then hung his head in defeat.  
"I thought you'd see it my way," Snape said with a smirk and walked off, as if he had just gotten his greatest victory.  
"Damn him," Draco muttered under his breath and turned to look at the faces who had watched what had passed. They all looked off in another direction hurriedly or went back to breakfast. "Damn them all."  
  
"Harry!" Hermione called, running across the lawn to where Ron and Harry stood, trying to find some more Wolvesbane.  
"Hello Hermione!" Ron greeted her.  
"Did you hear what happened today at breakfast at the slytherin table?" she asked excitedly.  
"Not really, we were late waking up, so we had to run to the kitchens ourselves to grab a bite," Harry explained, also standing up to look at Hermione smile like an all-knowing weasel. "What happened?"  
"Draco got detention!"  
"Finally someone notices his evil deeds and twisted thoughts!" Ron said, raising his arms skywards.  
"Who was the genius that put old blond and crazy in his proper place?" Harry asked, wanting to give that person a hug and a whole gallon of pumpkin juice.  
"If I told you, you would either not believe me, or faint at the possibility," she warned.  
"We'll take the chance," Ron said eagerly. "Now tell us, who told him off?"  
"Snape did."  
A moment of silence passed as this news slowly transferred itself inside Ron's and Harry's brain. Then both of the boys looked at each other as if they had misunderstood.  
"What did she say?" Harry was the first to recover.  
"I think she said Snape did it." Ron was struggling trying to remember her exact words that didn't even seem real.  
"Snape gave Malfoy detention AND nearly docked off house points because of him." Hermione finished.  
  
Harry was the first to faint.  
Ron lasted another 14 seconds, then his being left him as well.  
  
"Oh, and since you two have finally regained conciousness, we're gonna have a singing competition." Hermione said to them, as they slowly opened their eyes.  
The both of them had missed a whole day. They were lying in the hospital wing, looking around their surroundings. Outside the stars were shining and torches were lit along the wall.  
"I can't sing!" Ron said in stark terror, realizing what she had just said. The last time he tried it in a cathedral, all of the windows shattered and the priest had to go to the hospital, claiming he couldn't hear and that his mind popped.  
"I have never tried it in my life," Harry said, trying to think of a time he ever thought about singing. He remembered he once wanted to try, but after the Backstreet boys came out, that idea went up in smoke immediately.  
"You can sing duets you know," Hermione said, trying to sound helpful. "I've had singing lessons, so I'm really not worried."  
"Couldn't we do a trio?" Ron asked hopefully.  
"Depending on how you two sound."  
"Why?"  
"We have solo auditions," she explained, "The judges will decide if they should group people together or not."  
Harry saw the tears in Ron's eyes, trying his best to hold them back. Ron was also turning noticeably paler with each moment passing. "Is the whole school involved with this competition?" Harry asked, trying to change the subject.  
"Only 6th years."  
"That's calming."  
"Like hell it is!" Ron suddenly burst out. The thought of everyone watching him as he was on stage trying to sing brought horrible images to his mind. "Someone, please let me die!" he was crying openly now.  
"Oh, shut up!" Hermione smacked him soundly across his face, allowing the sound to echo for a few moments before returning to silence again.  
"What about lessons?" Harry was doing his best to keep the tension down.  
"All lessons are canceled," she pouted. She had already remembered all of her new class books and had been prepared for anything but this.  
That newsflash brightened up Ron's eyes immediately. "That's wonderful!"  
"Of course, only for those participating."  
"That's bullcrap."  
"I thought you might say that."  
"Now, tell us why Draco got detention," Harry asked, suddenly remembering why he was here in the first place.  
"He heard about the competition," Hermione answered.  
"He wanted to die as well?" Ron said with a slight note of glee in his voice.  
"The title of the competition included 'muggle'."  
"Ah."  
"Well, get some more sleep. Tomorrow we start with songs bright and early," Hermione said with a smirk. She had an evil glint in her eye that showed she was hiding something from them that would irritate them very much if they didn't know ahead of time.  
"Harry," Ron began after Hermione had left and they were alone to go to sleep.  
"Yes Ron?"  
"Are you afraid?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Of singing."  
"Turn the question like this, have a lifelong battle with Voldemort, or stand on stage with a cracking voice for five minutes?"  
After a few moments, Ron finally answered. "Can I have a protection shield if I choose the option including Voldemort?"  
"You chicken."  
"But I'm afraid."  
"And Malfoy can't stand the thought of doing something 'mugglish'. You're both in the same boat."  
"That's comforting."  
"Glad I could help. Now go to sleep."  
"I still say she's not saying something that's turning this all into a bad idea."  
"Did anything she say ever be a good idea?"  
"Um, let's see, this is so hard, YES!"  
"Then calm down. You'll be fine. I promise."  
"And both of you are making more racket than a pair of Mandrakes in a squealing competition." Madam Pomfrey had come back to give another person some sleeping tonic to ease his pain. "That should help," she muttered, "now all of you go to sleep."  
"Harry," Ron started again after she left.  
"What Ron?"  
"Good luck."  
"Thanks Ron. You too."  
  
A/N: Ok, so their not singing yet, but I'm getting there, don't worry. Hope it wasn't so bad, though. 


	2. Competetive Competition

Sing me my heart back  
  
A/N: Already a second chapter, dang that was fast. Okay, so Ron can't sing, Harry's never tried, Hermione has a chance, and Draco's not even thinking about it. So everyone's got their own thing going on, so I tried. Anyway's R/R or do whatever else.  
  
Ps. Sry I'm in such a snippish mood, but I'm not really having that much fun today. Please forgive. ~.~  
  
None of the characters are of my creating, so I have no say-so nor copyright over them. But the songs I will conquer one day! MUWAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
Chapter 2-Competetive Competition  
  
The Singing Competition for Anyone willing to Try. Rules are: -No Magic allowed -The use of Potions or Tonics is strictly prohibited  
-If items are found in possession of candidates, they will be  
immediately disqualified -No jinxing other competitioners -Choice of Music is optional -Clothing should be classy, does not have to be dress robes -Good-luck amulets are allowed  
  
Any violation of the rules will end in immediate disqualification and the dockage of 50 house points. Anyone not in the competition will have a regular schedule. Auditions will be held at Lunchtime. Have a nice day.  
The Faculty  
  
"Have a nice day?" Ron asked in disbelief at the greeting at the end of the notice. All the 6th years had received a notice on top of their pillow. "They're kidding, right?" "C'mon Ron, we're gonna be late for lunch and then we won't have time to eat." Harry was rushing his friend along, who still hadn't gotten his shirt on yet. "I can't see where I'm going! Hold on!" Ron was still struggling with his shirt on his way downstairs to the common room. "Okay, let's go!" "Ron!" He froze in his tracks, afraid to turn around. Ginny had called his name. "What is it, Ginny?" he asked through gritted teeth. "I just wanted to wish you good luck and take this with you." She handed him what seemed to be a pendant with a white rock in the middle. "I made it myself three years ago in a study course in charms. It's always brought me good luck." "Um, thank you Ginny." Ron's ears were turning red with embarrassment and shame at wanting to yell at his sister. "I'm really grateful." "Yeah, well, you had better do good in your audition, got it?" She smiled a confident smile at him, making him blush even more to see how much his sister really did care. "And you too, Harry." Harry had been in the back, trying to avoid being noticed in this touching moment. "I will do my best Ginny." Then he grabbed Ron's arm after he put the necklace around him and they started for the door again. "We won't disappoint you, Ginny!" Harry called behind his shoulder as the picture slammed behind them. Harry and Ron were nearly flying down the stairs until he ran smack into someone else, making him and that other person roll down the stairs. "Ow, what the- Potter!" Harry was rubbing his shoulder on which he landed (a/n: he has a habit of doing that, doesn't he?*) "What are you doing here, Malfoy?" "No need to get all nasty about it," he said, dusting off his robe as he got up. "I see your body guard is with you as usual," Draco smirked, nodding in Ron's direction. "Watch it Malfoy," Ron warned, already cracking his knuckles. "Ooh, I'm shaking." "At least we know how to sing, squeaky." Draco slightly tensed his body at that. "Ron," Harry interrupted, "could you please hand me my glasses?" He had lost them during the collision with Draco. "Sure thing."  
  
CRACK  
  
"Draco!" "Oops, please excuse my clumsiness," he said, bowing with a smirk, "I'm terribly sorry for not have seen them before." "You bastard!" Ron was getting ready to throw a punch, until he felt a hand on his shoulder. "That will be all, Mr. Weasley." "Professor Snape?" Harry asked in disbelief. He had never been on their side before. "Reparo." Harry felt his glasses appear in his hand. He looked at the spot where he was sure Snape stood. "Take better care of them, Potter." "Yessir." Harry put them on and him and Ron left a palerthanusual-faced Draco behind with professor Snape. "And Potter," "Yessir?" "Go directly to the Great Hall, lunch will be waiting for you and Mr. Weasley there." "Yessir." After they had gone a good distance out of earshot, Ron was the first to start talking again. "What was that all about?" "Seems like Draco is on Snape's really bad side if he prefers us now." "True, but can you imagine our luck?" "Just weird." As the drew closer to the great hall, a black lady with blue hair around 19 dressed in black bellbottoms and a baggy red blouse greeted them with a smile. "You be one of the Competitors?" she asked with an australian accent. "Yes, we are." Ron answered. "Then you'd best be followin' me. Wouldn't want ye to run off like a domino fall, don't y' know." They followed her through what used to be the great hall, but now had a real built-up stage in the back where the teachers used to sit. All the tables and banners had disappeared and in their places where posters of famous singers, musical instruments, lights and speakers. Tables where set up to where different people would be organized according to their choice of song or group. "So," she said, looking at their awed faces with slight amusement, "how you like your hall now?" "Can we keep it this way?" Ron asked, taking in each face of passed away or retired singer. "It does have some flash about it, don't it? Quite frank, I'm all a flash with this place." "What do you mean?" Harry asked curiously. "Speculatin' it from the outer it seems some rubble. But inside it's got all life just budding around it." "Don't you know about Hogwarts?" "Beggin ye' Pardin?" "This school?" "I can see its studies worth, but what does that have close with a pig and it's face?" "Huh?" Ron was all confused. "Don't you know magic?" "Ye best be joshin' me, ey?" she said, laughing. "I hear and see fake, myth, or simple legend, but fer real now, todds. Don't say ye honestly believe in that hodgepodge now, do ye?" Harry and Ron shook their heads, now noticing she was a muggle who was told some lie. They stopped in front of a table with a blue cloth spread out on it, which was very close to the stage. Behind it sat an older man that reminded Harry of Tom Cruise. "Well now, who may these youngins' be, Francia?" "Yer people, Marvin." She said. "Well, hello," he paused, looking down at a paper, then smiling at Harry. "You must be Harry Potter." "Yes, I am." Harry didn't know if this man was a muggle as well. "And young master Ronald Weasley." Ron slightly flinched at the mention of his whole name. Any time he heard it, it normally involved a serious scolding. "Here," he said meekly, his courage leaving him like a deflated balloon. "Don't be all in a muddle with yer senses now, Ron." Francia had come up behind him and laid her hands on his shoulders, giving him an encouraging smile that made him turn pink slightly. "Francia, your making his sense go fly like that, you know," Marvin chided her. "I'm trying to toughin' em enough te face ye an' yer snappin'," she hissed back at him. "Anyway, what songs would you two like to perform? A request of a group performance, solo," that made Ron nearly faint, "possibly out of own creativity?" "Um," Harry had thought about this for a while, and he did have a request, two as a matter of fact. "I have something I would like to perform." "Excellent!" Marvin said, clapping his hands together. "What will it be?" "It's something to prove a point." "Very well, very well."  
  
Meanwhile Draco was following a violet-haired girl over to where another lady sat at a purple clothed table. Draco had tried to talk with his guide, but she only spoke with answers that left no room for further questioning. The lady behind the table seemed somewhat like an older sister to this girl. "Ti'ana, is this the lad?" "Yes, Lyda." "You know you could've told me your name at least," Draco said, only that she could hear. "I would've remembered it." "My name has no meaning for you," she parried coldly. "Don't be so harsh on him, Tia. Allow me to introduce myself, Draco. I am Lyda and I will be training you for the evening in a week, understood?" "Sure, but let me get one thing straight right now in the open." "Shoot." "I don't take orders from anyone." Lyda stared at him for a moment and then burst out laughing. "What, may I ask, is so funny?" he said, color slowly creeping up his face. "I may be the one training you, but if you mess up in any way, it's Tia you have to answer to." "And she will punish me?" he asked with a sly smile. "50 push-ups in two minutes sound fair enough?" she replied with a cold glint in her eyes. Draco shivered at the glare she put on him. "Sure, whatever." "Okay," Lyda said, feeling the tension in the air, "since you're the one that's singing, do you have a song that you would like to perform, possibly a group thing that you would like to request, or a wish, a style of music? All of the options are open to you." Draco acted like he was thinking for a moment then asked something he would regret soon enough. "Does Ti'ana sing duets?" The violet-haired girl stood very still, barely even breathing, then slowly turned her head to face him, giving him the most evilest glare that left him shivering on the spot. "Obviously not." "Um," Lyda was fishing for a way to make things calm between them, "Tia, how about you take him to you tonight, so as to get to know each other better?" Tia might have been younger than Lyda, but she had the power to make anyone cower before her. "Lyda, my dear old friend," she said gently, "do you have some kind of death threat you would want me to fulfill for you?" "No thanks, all the same. But if you're gonna be working together, you really ought to know each other better." "I don't bite," Draco said, acting like he were the most innocent one. "I'm sure you don't." "So it's settled then," Lyda said, leaving no space for arguments. Then she began packing up and Tia and Draco could only watch at how fast she was moving as to get out of there. Ti'ana sighed in defeat and led Draco to the front of the castle, leaving everyone else behind to wonder. "Have you ever ridden on a motorcycle?" "A motor-what?" Draco had no idea what she was talking about, but stood there, staring at a blue yamaha that was perfectly made for two. "That is a motorcycle," she said with exasperation. "Come on, you." She walked over and tossed him a helmet. "Do I put this on?" he asked, slightly confused. "No, you're supposed to sit on it as to soften your landing if we crash." "Oh." "Yes you put it on!" Draco fumbled trying to get it on, but she finally had to help him. If the visor had been up she would have seen how Draco turned from a pale white to a rosy pink in a heart-beat. Her touch was so gentle on him. But the knock against his head brought him back to reality immediately. "Do you plan on standing here all night?" "Sorry." "Whatever. Climb on." She kicked the engine to life and Draco was trying to control certain urges he had never felt before, yet he could feel his face getting warmer by the minute. "Where do I hold on to?" he asked. Ti'ana took a deep breath and forced her voice to stay calm. "You put your arms around my waist." He slowly slid them around her, not wanting to make any more mistakes and anger her more, though he felt the obvious dislike towards him. Why did everyone hate him so much? "C'mon you, let's go home," she said gently, feeling the sudden pain in him. He laid his head against her back, enjoying the ride through the setting sun. He was going to a place called home, a place that he would soon grow to, and that place was not his house made of solid cold stone to cold stone.  
  
A/N: oh my, romance is in the air. I guess you could say it was an accident, but I've had so many mood-swings today, I honestly don't know where my head is at the moment. Hope you like it so far. 


End file.
